


Royal Goats

by Hrtthrbromanov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky and His Goats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrtthrbromanov/pseuds/Hrtthrbromanov
Summary: You and Bucky sneak his goats into T'Challa's palace.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Royal Goats

“Hold him still, doll.”

“I am holding him still. Why don’t you move your damned feet, and maybe we’d actually get somewhere before we’re 80. Oh, wait-”

“Ha ha, very funny. Will you keep it movin’ before we get caught?” 

You bit your tongue to keep from laughing as you shuffled down the palace corridors. You held back a groan as tiny hooves were shoved into your side. 

“Here, Buck. Hold him while I open the doors.” You pass off the goat you’ve been holding to Bucky, walking up to the main doors, where T’Challa’s throne sat just inside. No one said this would be a good idea, but you’d be damned if it wasn’t a great idea. Taking Bucky’s goats into the palace to, I don’t know, be little kings for about 15 minutes? Sounded pretty good to you when you thought of it. It took you about that long to convince Bucky to go along with it as well. 

You rush up to the door, pushing it open and cringing when it makes a loud sound as it scrapes against the floor. Bucky pushes past you, completely ignoring the hand you put up to signal wait. 

“You oaf, do you not understand spy code?”

“No, I understood. You just looked stupid so I ignored you.” He shrugged, setting the goats down. You scoffed, getting ready to scold him when the goats take it upon themselves to hop up into the throne and you squeal excitedly instead.

Pulling out your phone, you take a few pictures, making obnoxious kissy noises to grab the goats’ attention. About halfway through showing off your incredible photography skills, you hear two voices coming down the hallway. 

“Oh, fuck. Hide!” 

You each grab a goat, scurrying to hide behind the large seat meant for a royal butt. 

“I’m telling you, brother. The white boys are multiplying. It’s bad enough they all look the same, but now they’re making homes in our villages!” 

“You can’t just say that, Shuri. They’ll start asking to live in actual houses instead of their poor little dirt huts if you give them ideas” 

T’Challa and Shuri joked back and forth, making their way inside. Bucky scoffed and you elbowed him to shut him up as the sound of feet grew nearer. 

“Hold on, what is this in my seat?” T’Challa exclaimed, leaning forward to examine a wet spot where Sweetpea, the goat, had drooled. 

“Oh my god.” You gasped, quietly, and Bucky placed his hand over your mouth to keep you quiet, all while wrestling the goat he held in his other arm. You tried to steady your breathing so as to not give yourself away, and to calm your nerves. Okay, so you admit, maybe this wasn’t the greatest of ideas. 

“Shuri, is this another one of your tasteless jokes? To make it seem like I peed?”

“Now, brother-” 

“No, I will have none of it.” 

“But-”

“None of it, I say. Come, let us go gather the supplies for you to clean this mess up.”

Shuri sighed, defeated. You also sighed too, into Bucky’s hand, and out of relief. Though, you did feel bad for letting her take the fall, but better her than you, you reasoned with yourself.

Footsteps could faintly be heard walking away from the two of you and you both visibly relaxed, looking to each other with a grin. You were about to come up with a witty quip, when a loud bleat echoed through the palace hall. 

You froze. 

“Who is there?”

You and Bucky slowly, and shamefully, came out of your hiding spot to face T’challa and his sister. 

“I can explain! Bucky-”

“Me? No, you were the one with the wise idea.”

You elbowed him and the goat in your arms took that as a sign to wriggle free, dropping to the ground. It skidded its way back over to the chair, hopping up and you cringed. 

“That is what left that spot? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Well it’s not pee. So you’ve got that going for you.”  
“Out.” With one hand holding the bridge of his nose, and the other pointing out the palace doors, T’challa sighed, exasperated. You and Bucky nodded, quickly making your way out. You were both silent on your walk back to his hut, until you looked each other in the eyes and both burst out laughing. 

“Oh, we’re in deep shit.” Bucky chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“You mean you’re-”

“Don’t start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Go follow my tumblr for more, @hrtthrbromanov . requests are always open :)


End file.
